Motor vehicle is a common transportation means, and the subjects of oil depletion, carbon reduction, and green energy application make the development of electric cars to be a main current and future trend. Since electric cars do not have the issues of air pollution and environmental noise, they are transportation means in compliance with the requirements of environmental protection.
The technology of charging and controlling electric cars is an important key to the development of the electric car industry. Although electric cars may adopt a power generation device to convert kinetic power into electric power to charge the electric cars during the operation of the electric cars, a relatively large electric power is required at the stage of starting the electric cars and driving the electric cars at an early stage after starting the cars. Obviously, a large power supply is required for the overall power supply and charge operation to achieve a smooth operation. However, the conventional electric car and external power generator take much time for the charge, and the mobility is far inferior to fuel vehicles. Therefore, the efficiency of charging electric cars must be improved effectively for a quick development of the electric car industry. In addition, the power generator of a conventional electric car converts kinetic energy into electric energy and charges a power storage device during the operation of the electric car, but the technologies for controlling the overall charge including the prevention of overcharge, over-discharge, over-current, and overheat as well as the charge sequence and performance are still immature. Therefore, it is an important breakthrough for related manufacturers to overcome and improve the drawbacks on the charging performance and operation control of the conventional electric cars.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution and developed an automobile quick charge control device in accordance with this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.